We Are Young
by Metal Flowers
Summary: Max is drunk at the bar, upset because of Fang. A curious human gets all of her problems out of her, and in the process realizes who she is. He calls a certain prince like friend of his to carry her home, because he'll always be there for her. MYLAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so here's a one shot. I was listening to 'We Are Young' on the radio, and this story popped into my head. Instead of being all depressed and crying, Max is at the bar getting drunk and crying! However, there's someone to help her…First story with real Mylan, Yay!**

**In addition, all this drinking business, I know nothing about. I've never drunk. So, if I get anything wrong (as I probably will), tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Without Further Adieu,**

MAXPOV

I slammed the cup that used to be full of tequila down. It made a sharp clatter that pierced my ears when it made contact with the bar counter.

"You sure that you should be drinking that, miss?" the bartender asked uncertainly, "You don't look a day over twenty-one."

"I don't get drunk easily," I answered shortly, "I want another one. Put it on my tab."

The bartender grumbled some, but poured me another glass. I'm so glad that at sixteen, I was tall. Thank the bird genes, I guess, not that I ever have before. I'd rather be a regular human that didn't have to get drunk every single night.

The bartender walked around the bar so that he was beside me. He seemed twenty or so. Young. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He looked kind of like me, I guess. I didn't really care at this point. His hair was dark enough to look like Fang's.

"Why are you trying to get drunk?" he asked me, "My name is James, by the way."

James, like Iggy's real name. James Griffiths. I wonder how many people have the name James in this world.

"Shouldn't you be serving drinks to customers?" I threw all the tequila in my cup into my mouth, "Like me for instance?"

He brought out a bottle, "It's a mix of Vodka, chocolate liqueur, sugar, oranges, and Hershey's chocolate. Tell me what you think."

"Whatcha call this?" I gestured to my cocktail glass and he filled it. I tossed it back without a second thought. It burned the back of my throat as it passed.

"Broken heart," he answered, "It's a martini."

He refilled my glass and this time, I took my time sipping it. The drink burned my throat on the way down, making me forget about the pain. Good.

"The bar's almost empty," he remarked, "It's only a few people still hanging about. Why are you here alone and why are you trying to get drunk? You a stripper or something?"

**Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight.**

"I'm not a stripper," I laughed. My inhibitions were getting looser. The alcohol was finally working. Thank god. It was almost impossible for me to get drunk, "And my name's Max."

I really needed to start giving out fake names. I wonder what could be my name. Maxine? That was the obvious choice, but it wasn't me.

"Why are you alone?" he interrogated. He wasn't checking to see if anyone would notice me if I went missing. No, he was genuinely concerned. Strange, for a human.

**My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar**

"They're flying," I answered freely. They probably weren't. I'd left them in the hotel room.

"Like on a plane?" James asked curiously.

I shrugged, "Maybe."

**My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago**

"You haven't answered my question, Max." he probed, "Why are you trying to get drunk?"

"Why do you care?" I rolled my eyes, "You're such a stupid human."

"Aren't we all?" he laughed, "Wow, if you're insulting your own kind, you're definitely drunk. And to your question, I care about pretty girls crying their head off in my bar."

All of a sudden, I decided to share my problems with the James kid. He was nice, after all. Moreover, he was sweet. He was sweet too. I downed another glass and James refilled it.

"My soul mate left me," I shared, "Not my boyfriend, husband, or fiancé. My soul mate."

"Left like died?" he asked in concern, "Or left like…"

"Left like replaced me with my clone," I started laughing my head off, "Left like that!"

"Your clone?" he said in confusion, "Oh, your twin. Right?"

"Call her whatever you want," I shrugged. Max II was a demon in a pretty body. A very pretty body with eyes the color of unbarfed chocolates and light brown hair with sunstreaks.

**I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things**

"And you're trying to forget what happened," James guessed. He wasn't close at all.

I shook my head, "I'll never forget him. I'm just getting away from it all."

"Getting away from what?" James asked. I sighed and tried to grab my drink from where I had set it down. I missed and grabbed air.

**The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back**

"Fang, Dylan, the kids, mom, Jeb…" I gestured to the air around me, "All of it, you know?"

"I have no idea who those people are," he smirked, "But you have kids?"

"I have kids that I take care of," I wrinkled my nose, "One of them farts. A lot. One talks way too much and the other tries to pull the rug out from under me every chance she gets."

"Sounds like a handful," he chuckled, "What are their names?"

Angel was such a brat, yet she was my little girl. I could never be mad at her for long.

I shook my head as if to clear it, "Wait, repeat that? I didn't catch it. Well, I think I didn't. What were we talking about again?"

James sighed, "Max, do you have anyone to take you home?"

Myself. That's all I've ever needed before. It's all I've ever needed.

"I can just fly there," I rolled my eyes again, "Silly."

"I'll take you home later," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "You know your address, right?"

"I know what color the roof is," I smiled in memory. The hotel had such a pretty light red roof.

**So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home**

"I'll get it out of you later," he promised both of us, "Now, tell me more about your perfect half."

I frowned, "I don't think I mentioned my perfect half."

I was pretty sure I hadn't talked about Dylan. Or had I? I think I might've said his name.

"You did," he smiled, "You said your perfect half left."

I gripped the collar of his shirt, "Dylan would never leave! He's not like Fang at all!"

"So your perfect half didn't leave," his brow wrinkled in confusion, "Who did?"

I let go of his collar and sat down nicely back into my seat, "My soul mate did, of course! Fang replaced me with Max."

"You mean he replaced you with your twin," he reminded me. He should stop trying to correct me.

I shook my head yet again, "You didn't let me finish. He replaced me with Max Two."

"Okay…you're drunk," he stated the obvious; "So Fang left you for your twin. Who's Dylan?"

"Dylan is my perfect half," I smiled, "He was made for me. He's dreamy, you know. Just don't tell him I said that. I'm still trying to convince him to leave me alone."

"Why would you do that?" James asked me.

"Because it wasn't his choice to fall in love with me," I rolled my eyes. He was being silly, "Duh!"

"Max, it's never anyone's choice who they fall in love with," James chuckled, "Now you're being silly."

I thought about his words for a minute. "Maybe. I never thought of it that way."

**Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

"Who do you love more?" James asked me, "Dylan or Fang?"

"Dylan," I answered immediately, "But I won't ever get together with him."

"Why?" he was being stupid again. Why didn't he see it?

"Because since the scientists made Dylan to love me, then they'd win if we got together," I explained slowly, "So the only way that I really win is if I love Fang!"

"But then you'd still love Dylan more," James pointed out, "You'd be unhappy."

"But if I was with Dylan, then _they_'d be happy," I clarified.

"Who would?" James had apparently missed my comment on the scientists.

"The whitecoats," I spelled out for him, "The ones that experimented on us. Haven't you been watching the new lately?"

"What do you-" James groaned in frustration, "Oh man, you're not her, are you? The super bird girl? Maximum Ride?"

I nodded, "That's me and don't make any sexist jokes about my name. I was three when I picked it out."

**Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

James took a deep breath, "I know who to call to get you. Who knew that we both knew Dylan?"

"You know him?" I asked, "But you're a human!"

James put a hand on my shoulder, "Dylan was here last year. He came here every night, trying to get drunk. He had just as much trouble as you, but he figured out that once you get drunk, you get really drunk."

**Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart**

"Why was he trying to get...to get…um…drunk?" I fished for the word and finally got it. Maybe James was on to something with the 'you get really drunk once you get drunk' part.

"Some girl named Max broke his heart," James smiled sadly and disappeared into the back of the bar. I had frozen. What? I broke his heart?

**But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home**

Dylan really loved me. He loved me more than I loved Fang. I loved him more than I loved Fang. James was right, why _shouldn't_ I be with Dylan? And wouldn't Itex still win if I was miserable?

**Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

If Dylan and I got together, we'd all be happy. I wouldn't care anymore that Fang replaced me with Max II. I wouldn't care that Iggy and Ella were getting together. I wouldn't be the only one alone anymore. **  
**

**Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

I heard the bell to the door of the bar ring and felt strong, familiar arms wrap around me. Dylan always smelled like a mix of cinnamon and the sea. I loved it.

"James taught me something," I said happily. Jeb always said that a day you learn something is a day well spent. I'll get drunk a lot more from now on! I saw Dylan's face in my line of sight and then felt myself be lifted off my chair.

"What did he teach you?" Dylan's voice was full of distress, "Other than how to get drunk?"

"She did that on her own!" I heard James yell from the back. James didn't sound mad. He sounded...amused. Stupid human.

"Bye James!" I called. Some people stared. I didn't care, "See you soon!"

"No, you will not," Dylan said forcefully, "You will never come to this place again. If you're upset, you will come to me."

So forceful. Dylan was never this determined. He was so wishy washy. I bet if I pushed a bit more, I'd get what I want. What did I want again?

"But James is my friend," I pouted, "My very first human friend that wasn't Ella. And he isn't as stupid as I thought he was at first!"

Dylan's strong face held for a few seconds before he gave in to me, "Okay, but I'll come with you to make sure you don't get too drunk."

He started to carry me out of the bar to the hotel.

**Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)**

"So what did James teach you?" Dylan asked me again.

"What?" I asked in confusion. His chest was just so warm…I cuddled into it and I felt him stiffen. His breathing accelerated. Was he nervous? Maybe he was reacting this way because I had always been so frugal with physical touch between us. The maximum I allowed was him being in group hugs and accidental bumps into each other.

"We were talking about what you learned when you were with James," he reminded me. Oh yeah, I remember that.**  
**

**The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home**

"I learned that you'll always be there to carry me," I said into his chest. His jacket was soft and malleable under my touch, "And that I should just give up."

"Give up?" he asked in astonishment, "On what? Saving the world?"

I shook my head and felt the world spin, "No, I need to give up on you."**  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

"Give up on me?" he sounded hurt, "Are you kicking me out of the Flock."

"You're being stupid," I looked at his face and frowned, "Of course not!"

We were outside now and I shivered. It was really dark and cold. Dylan saw that I was freezing, so he set me down and took off his jacket. He put it around me and picked me back up.

"So what did you mean?" he gazed into my eyes with…I think love. No, I know it was love. We were talking about this Dylan! We're perfect halves. That may be one of the things that will never change.

"I'm giving up on fighting you," I cuddled into his arms and chest once more, "I love you, Dylan."

**Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun**

"You've always been there when I've fallen," I admitted, "I didn't see that before. And what I refused to see was that you always picked me up."

**So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight**

"Thank god," he sighed and kissed my forehead, "I love you, Maximum Ride."

I nodded and gave him a small smile, "I know. And I love you too, Dylan. Hey, what's your last name?"

"I don't have one." He confessed. Huh, I didn't know that.

"You should choose one," I told him, "Like I did."

Dylan smirked, "I think I'll name myself after the best person I've ever heard of. She's brave, smart, funny, and loyal."

"Is it Nudge?" I frowned, "Or Ella?"

Everyone likes Nudge and Ella. They're so loveable. They do great in school, have tons of friends, and have fashion sense. I'm nothing like them.

Dylan shook his head, "You're ridiculous. It's you, Maximum Ride. If I could name myself after someone, I'd choose you."


	2. Chapter 2

DYLAN POV

Everyone except Iggy and I were asleep. How could they sleep? Max wasn't here. She was never here. Every night at eleven, she would leave. With a simple 'be back in awhile' she'd step out the door and leave. That was seriously unlike her. Why would she leave Iggy and I in charge? The last time she did that, the couch was set on fire. The worst thing was, she never came back right away. She was gone for hours, and it was only once I'd dozed off at about two in the morning that she'd be here, taking a shower.

I would follow her, but she'd hate me for that, and chances are that she'd be taking one of her nighttime flights. I'd never be able to catch up to her.

"Dude, stop panicking. She's just upset because of Fang," Iggy whispered, trying not to wake the kids up, "They were in a serious relationship."

"Like how serious?" I asked worriedly. So serious that I didn't have a chance?

"Like they really loved each other. That serious. But really, I think Max likes you better," Iggy ighed and leaned back against his chair, "I approve of you, too."

"Huh?" This new piece of information was confusing. Max could like me better?

Iggy didn't understand, "I don't know. Fang was always so in-your-face about dating Max. You love her because...well, that's how you are. Max is like a sister to me, and I seriously doubt that you have the guts to break her heart."

Just then, my phone rang. Its shrill alert cut through the quiet room, and I hurred to answer it before the others woke up.

"Hello?" I whispered quietly, wondering if it was Max. The number wasn't familiar.

"Hey Dylan. It's James, from the bar?"

I racked my brain before remembering him. He helped me get drunk, I recalled. When did I give him my number?

"Oh, hey. Why're you calling me at..." I checked my watch, "One thirty in the morning?"

"I know, it's been awhile. You see, there's this girl here."

"I'm not helping you pick up chicks," I scowled. The James I knew was a playboy.

"No, that's not it."

"What is it, then?" I snapped into the phone as quietly as I could. Angel groaned and I strained to be even softer.

"There's this chick here. Says her name is Max?" he laughed nervously, "She started talking crazy about clones and perfect halves, so I think she's yours."

"How drunk is she?" I groaned and Iggy turned to face me, though he couldn't see. He mouther the name 'Max' and I softly whispered yes.

"She told me about some guy named Fang. Something tells me that she's not the type of chick that spills her whole life story to a stranger."

"I'll be right there." I said and ended the call. i shoved my feet into some sneakers and slid on my fake leather jacket. Iggy walked up to me and gripped my sleeve.

"Max is drunk?" he asked in confusion. I had to agree, this sounded like nothing Max at all.

"Yes," I said. There was no doubt in my mind that she was at the bar. It might not sound like her, but she was there. I knew it.

"Then go," Iggy looked at the three sleeping children protectively, "I'll stay here."

"Okay," I nodded. No other words were needed. Iggy and I had a pact, of sorts. He thought I was good enough for Max, so he was letting me take over. He wouldn't interfere, nor retard my process. *

I hurriedly left the hotel room and ran through the corriders, not worrying about waking others up. WHo cared about a strangers beauty sleep when the love of your life was intoxicated? I hurried through the front door and as soon as the fresh air hit my skin, I let out my wings and started to fly.

I always loved to fly. I've had wings all of my life, but I hadn't become airborne until I met Max. She had been irritated and patient (a strange combination) the entire time she'd been teaching me to fly. It was when we'd both flew together, my first time and Max's millionth, rthat I'd fallen for her like I'd been meant to.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I couldn't just fall into a day dream. I needed to stay alert and follow through with the mission. I'd learned that from Max.

James owned and worked at a small bar in South Baltimore. He was a nice guy, but some of the people in that area weren't. South Baltimore wasn't a good place to be at night. Sober, Max would have no problem. Intoxicated...I didn't want to think about it.

I flew as fast as I can and decided to land in an alley a few blocks from James's bar. As much as I wanted to get to Max as quickly as possible, it wouldn't do any good to let people see my wings. I winced as I crash landed into two trash cans and a pile of wood. So much for being unnoticeable. I brushed myself off and got away from there as soon as possible. Whoever heard it would blame the noise on a drunk or something.

A shady looking man offered me some drugs as I passed him. I halted and wondered, for the millionth time in my life, what Max would do. Hoping that I was doing the right thing, I gave him a twenty dollar bill (all that I had on me) but didn't take any. Maybe he'd use it for food.

I walked a few steps before turning back to look at the drug dealer. Something had just occured to me. I knew the relative location of James' bar, but I didn't know exactly where it was.

"Hey, do you know where this bar is? I'm looking for it. It's run by a man named James," I pleaded. I gave him money, so he'd help me, right? He wouldn't just run off.

The man decided to do the right thing, "You know James? He runs the bar just a few blocks from here. First bar you'll come to after you get past these houses. You won't miss it."

"Thank you," I nodded to him and broke into a sprint. That man seemed familiar. In fact, he sounded like...Jeb. No. I shook my head. Jeb couldn't be here. If he was, he wouldn't have helped me, right? It was impossible that they were tailing us...keeping us from failing...impossible.

I ran past the thin houses and drugstores until I came to a bar. Through the windows, I could see an almost vacant bar with two people inside. I recognized them both immediately. James was standing at the door to the back of the bar, staring at the other person sadly. Max was at the bar, a cocktail glass at her right. Max had her head in her hands, though her body language almost said that she looked...happy.

I opened the door and went straight to Max. I wrapped my arms around her and was surprised when she didn't flinch away. She hated physical contact between us, but now she seemed to enjoy it. She was drunk. She probably thought that I was Fang.

"James taught me something," Max giggled, her breath smelling familiar. It smelled like my own personal drink that James used to whip up for me. Broken Heart.

"What did he teach you?" I asked, my voice stiff with repressed anger. How could James even think to serve this Angel alcohol? "Other than how to get drunk."

"She did that on her own!" James chuckled. Max jumped, as if having forgotten that he was right there. That was it. I was getting Max out of here right not. I shot daggers at James as I walked to the front of the bar with Max in my arms.

"Bye James," Max mumbled, "See you later!"

How could she be so naive to think that I'd let her come back here? She wasn't going to waste her time away in a bar. Max might think that she's suspended from time while she's in here, but it's quite the opposite. The world moves on without you. I learned that the hard way.

"No, you will not," I told her as strongly as I was able to, "You will never come to this place again. If you're upset, you will come to me."

Did that sound too restricting? It wasn't as if i thought that I could control Max, but I wanted to keep her safe. At least she sought peace in James' bar. He was a pretty good friend.

"But James is my friend," Max pouted, making my heart melt, "My very first human friend that wasn't Ella. And he isn't as stupid as I thought he was at first!"

That was my exact impression of James, too. Stupid, but not as stupid as I first thought.

I sighed. If I was friends with James, I would be a hypocrite to make Max stay away from him, "Okay, but I'm coming with you to make sure you don't get too drunk."

I exited the bar and opened my wings. I'd fly her to the hotel. She had to be freezing.

"What did James teach you?" I was curious. I was always curious to what Max had to say.

"I learned that you'll always be there to carry me," Max sighed in contentment. My brain seemed to freeze. What had Iggy said? Something about Max liking me more than Fang. Was he right? "And I just need to give up."

That was unlike Max. She never talked about givign up, "Give up? On what? Saving the world?"

"No, I need to give up on you," she mumbled. Of course. How could I have been so stupid? Max couldn't possibly like me. I was too much of a nuisance.

"Are you kicking me out of the Flock?" I verified in agnst. If she decided so, I would leave.

"You're being stupid. Of course not!" she glared at me, as if offended at my guess.

"So what did you mean?" I asked tenderly, staring into her face. Normally, her face was so guarded. Now, drunk, she was like an open book. I wanted her to be like this all the time with me, no secrets.

"I'm giving up on fighting you. I love you, Dylan." she whispered the last part so that I had to strain to hear it. Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled. How...what...I would've short circuited if I'd been a robot, like Max'd first thought. _I was too perfect_, she had told me once. Could she have loved me then, too?

To make it even better, she kept going, "You've always been there when I've fallen, and I've refused to see that you've always been there to pick me up."

"Thank god," I choked in pure joy. This wasn't taking God's name in vain. This was the most important day of my life, "I love you, Maximum Ride."

I love you, Maximum Ride. I always have and always will.


End file.
